Fabric filters are used in many industries to remove particulates from industrial process gas streams, such as for example, from flue gas produced by an industrial power generation plant. EP 168369 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,035 describe typical fabric filters useful for cleaning dust-laden gas passed into a housing. In practice, fabric filters are most often in the form of tall, cylindrical or “round” textile bags, placed around tall, cylindrical wire cages of substantially similar dimensions. The wire cages maintain the cylindrical shape of the textile bags when the textile bags are arranged around the wire cages. A number of fabric filters are used simultaneously for particulate filtering in what is typically referred to as a “bag house”. Raw, process gas flows into the bag house and through the textile bag leaving dust and particulates on the exterior surface of the textile bag. By intermittent high pressure air pulsing, the textile bag is expanded or “inflated” and then relieved or “deflated” in rapid succession to thereby remove the cake or film of dust and particulates from the exterior surface of the textile bag. The dust and particulates are collected at the bottom of the bag house. While such current fabric filters are effective for removing dust and particulates from process gases, room remains for increased particulate removal efficiency.